


Wish

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper





	Wish

I wish I had an artist’s hands  
with grace in every stroke  
that great emotion dwelled within  
and every cold heart woke

I wish I had an artist’s hands  
driven by brush or pen  
to set to paper sights unseen  
by any but my head

I wish I had an artist’s hands  
Instead of only mine  
I wish I had an artist’s hands  
-be gentle take your time


End file.
